Identities
by winteriscool
Summary: What would happen if luka knew ladybug was marinette, so when he transformed he started flirting with her, what would happen when all the superheroes get mad about luka knoing ladybugs identity


"Luka I give you the power of the serpent, and you will use it for the greater good"

"Yes ladybug"

"W-WHAT ARE YOU!"

"I'm sass, your new Kwami, you see that hand cuff over there, that's your miraculous and you can't let anybody know you are"

"By the way you say sass, layers out! To transform!

"Sass layers out??"

Woooooooow, I'm a superhero

After we defeated the villian, I decided to follow ladybug, to give her back the miraculous

When she thought she was alone, she de-transformed, a-a-and it was MARINETTE!

Marinette was ladybug! HOW COULD I BE SO BLIND!, they have the same hair and everything

I wanted to approach her but I didn't want to make it awkward so I waited for her to come to me to collect my miraculous

"Luka"

"It's time for you to hand your miraculous over, now that the villian has been stopped"

"O-okay"

"Sass layers in?"

"Here ladybug"

"If we ever need you again, we'll give you back your miraculous"

**_**

"LADYBUG NOW WOULD BE A GREAT TIME TO CALL IN SOME SUPERHERO FRIENDS AY?"

"Alya I give you the Fox miraculous and you will use it for the greater good, and return it to me after we are done"

"Chloe I grant you the bee miraculous, and you will use it for the greater good, and return it to me after the deed is done"

"Wow ladybug, you must be really desperate, that your using me"

"I am"

"Nino I grant you the turtle miraculous and you will use it for the greater good, and give it back to me when we are finished"

"Kim, I grant you the monkey miraculous and you will use it for the greater good, and return it to me when after we are done"

"Luka I grant you the serpent miraculous and you will use it for the greater good to defeat villains, and return it to me after"

"Catnoir how you holding up"

"Not very well M'lady"

"Thanks Buggaboo"

"Catnoir if you call me that one more time, I will throw you off this rooftop"

"Heh heh sorry?"

"Hey ladybug"

"What is it?"

"What's the plan to defeat the villi-"

"LUCKY CHARM!"

"Serpent, and I will face the villian in the front, queen bee you go through the right with Kim to immobilize them, Rena rouge you'll go through the left with carapace and shield, Rena rouge, while she creates an illusion, and of course cat noir you'll go through the back and use your cataclysm to trap them, Incase immobilizing them dosent' work"

"So you're saying that I'm practically useless in this situation!"

"NO, cat noir you have a really important job"

"Yea, the back up job!"

"QUEEN BEE"

"What Rena"

"His job is very important"

"Whatever my immobilizing always works"

"Hey ladybug"

"What is it serpent?"

"Do you think we'd be able to get together some time"

"We can't date, You don't know my identity, and itd put us in danger"

"Can you at least consider?"

"We'll discuss this after"

"Alright"

Ladybug and her team ended up defeating the villian, and her plan was perfect

"So what do you say know?"

"We're heroes, we could seriously be put in danger!"

"WAIT, we're heroes right, which means we could protect are selfs If danger appears, we're probably your safest bet!"

"You're right, I guess I never thought about that way"

"I also know your identity, so you can't use that against me either"

"WHAT"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HER IDENTITY" said queen bee

"WE SHOULD ALL KNOW LADYBUG" said Rena rouge

"So you ignore me, but not him?"

"GUYS, calm down!"

"I refuse to ever work with you ever again unless we all know who you are!" Said queen bee angrily

"you guys enjoy this right now, don't you?"

"I'll stop too!" Said Rena rouge

Then carapace said, " if Rena rouge quits, I will too"

"I don't really care, But I'm just gonna agree too" said kim

"Catnoir!"

"Catnoir, promise me you won't quit too, you were my partner, remember the original dynamic duo!"

"I'm quitting too, it seems like you would rather be duos with serpent!"

"Guys please don't make me!" Cried ladybug

"Are you guys really gonna turn your backs on me for this!"

"Fine then follow me!"

As ladybug led them to a dark alley, she told everybody that she couldn't believe they got her to do this!

"Alright, here goes"

"Tikki spots off..."

"MARINETTE!, WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME, I'M YOUR BESTFRIEND!"

"Cool, dudeee"

"Marinette!, this is great!"

"PLAGG CLAWS IN"

After his de-transformation Adrien said," Ive been starting to crush on you, but couldn't choose between you or ladybug!, but you're the same person!

"I can't believe I've been worshipping my mortal enemy!"

"Me neither" Said marinette

"I guess me and carapace should reveal are selfs too?"

"Should I too?" Said Luka

"I mean I all knew who you were, except for Catnoir

"Marinette, I need to tell you, that you are the one song that's been playing in my head, and can't get it out, In other words, I really like you marinette!"

"Luka, I really like you too, and maybe we could start dating"

"GIRL I THOUGHT YOU LIKE ADRIEN"

"WAIT... YAY, MARINETTE I LOVE YOU KNOW, ADRIKINS IS MINE!"

"Marinette, you liked me...?"

"You didn't know, I thought it was obvious?"


End file.
